Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Conventional computing systems now take a wide variety of form factors are presently commercially available. For instance, smartphone and other handheld devices operate sophisticated processors to operate complex software. Computing systems are even now taking the form of various wearables, such as armbands, glasses, and so forth. Such small devices even often have the capability with communicating with one or more other devices through mostly wireless networks.
When such devices interact with other devices or collection of devices, the functionality of the collective whole can be greatly enhanced. For instance, a wristband that keeps time and takes biometric measurements need not rely just on its own processing, storage, and display capability for processing and reporting biometric measurements to a user. Rather, an account may be set up for the user on a local laptop or desktop computer, or in the cloud in a cloud computing environment, so as to allow more complex processing, greater storage, and more robust interaction with a user.
Nevertheless, it is often difficult, or at least more than trivial, for a user to connect a newly purchased device with an existing system of one or more devices. Typically, newly purchased devices will come with an instruction manual—perhaps a quick start guide. However, even the instruction manual is often difficult to follow, relies on the user knowing information that the user might not be immediately sure of, and can sometimes be frankly time consuming and frustrating for a user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.